1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Display devices are have traditionally been used in televisions, computers, and the like, but have become widely used in small electronic devices, such as mobile phones and is personal digital assistants (PDA), because display devices have become light-weight, slim, and operate with lower power levels. Since display devices are used in various electronic devices and industrial fields, the demand for high reliability display devices is high.